kanefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Kuchenne Porachunki
Ferdek: Dobra...Panie Boczek! Wojna na rymy! Boczek: Dobra, w mordę jeża! No to bum cyk, cyk! Ferdek: Rym-cym-cym z dupy dym! Boczek: Rach-ciach-ciach babkę w piach! Ferdek: Hulaj dusza piekła nie ma! Boczek: Yy...Ita-rara usia-siusia! Ferdek: Umcia-umcia, pękła gumcia! Boczek: Rym cim cim...Rym cim cim, dałabym cim! Ferdek: Dobra, wygrałeś Boczek! Boczek: A bo to tak zawsze jest, w dupę węża! Kane i Slodki: Ferdek, Kane, Slodki, Boczek! Boczek: Co się stało?! Kane: Musimy zabić tych dwóch pedałów! Boczek: W mordę jeża! Których?! Slodki: Okrasę i Pascala! Boczek: Tak! Ja ich znam! To są Ci co mnie chcieli otruć mendy jedne! Ferdek: Ale, panie Boczek, nie zapominajmy o półlitrówce! Kane: Dawaj nam to! Slodki: Robimy imprezę! Boczek: Ale zaczekajcie, w dupę węża! Te wypierdki mamuta tak łatwo nie odpuszczają, musimy najpierw ich załatwić!! Slodki: Panie Boczek, masz pan rację! Kane: Wsiadajcie do samolota! Ja i Slodki pilotujemy! Boczek: Idziem! Ferdek: Panie Boczek, a masz pan kiełbaski może? Boczek: No maaaam, panie Ferdek, no jak nie jak ta? Ferdek: *wpierdalając kiełbachę* a ma pan może jeszcze kiszeniaka takiego dobrego? Boczek: No pewnie, że mam panie Ferdek! Trzymaj pan! Wesoły Wesołek: *kradnie ogóra* Czeeeeeść! Ale mnie tu nie miało być, idę, pa! Ferdek: Wesołek!!! We wojnie to by Ciebie za takie coś rozstrzelali! Boczek: Czekaj, ty dziadu jeden! Wszystkie ogórachyś zabrał! Ferdek: Czekaj! Nie masz spado... Ahh, i tak nie potrzebuje. Boczek: Panie Ferdek, a co to był za jeden? Ferdek: To był Wesoły Wesołek kiedyś pojawił się u mnie w samochodzie nie wiadomo jak i nie wiadomo skąd. Boczek: W mordę jeża, panie Ferdek, to niezłe jajca Wy tu macie! Kane: Spadochorny, skaczemy! Slodki: A co ze samolotem? Kane: Chuj z nim! Jebać! Slodki: Mogłem się domyślić... Ferdek: Skaczcie, już!!! Boczek: Panie Ferdek ja latam, w dupę węża! Kane: Otwierajcie spadochrony, szybko! Slodki: Kiedy będziemy na ziemi? Ferdek: Za jakąś minutkę! Boczek: Ale zajebiście, w mordę jeża! Będzie trza to jeszcze kiedyś powtórzyć, koledzy! Kane: Dobra, jesteśmy! Slodki: O patrzcie! Jakaś goła baba się tam opala! Boczek: Ooo! Dzień dobry! Nasmarować panią olejkiem? Slodki: Ale wie pani! My to wiemy jak to zrobić, żeby pała sama stała! Kane: No my to, kurwa, najlepiej, ale nie tera, nie? Idziem! Boczek: Jakaś nie miła ta baba, nawet niczego nie powiedziała! Ferdek: Panie Boczek, ja nie wim czy bym był zadowolony na jej miejscu! Kane: Dobra, chuj z nią! Gdzie mają kuchnie Pascal i Okrasa?! Slodki: Chuj wie! Boczek: Ja wim, w mordę jeża! Widzicie tą melinę? Idziemy do niej! Kane: To tam? Boczek: Tak, napewno! Slodki: Kurwa mać! To ja żem myślał, że Oni chociaż trochę gustu mają. Ferdek: No chyba właśnie nie mają do chuja jebanego... Okrasa: Haha, atakujemy Was od tyłu!!! Pascal: Tylko podejdźcie, mamy koktajle mołotowy! Okrasa: Jeden ruch... Slodki: Kane, co robimy? Kane: Nie wiem Slodki... Boczek: Co?! Już musim się poddać, w mordę jeża?! Wesoły Wesołek: Ej!!! Okrasa, Pascal!!! Gnoje! Okrasa: O nie! To Wesoły Wesołek!!! Wesołek Wesołek: O tak, to ja! I zobaczysz jak Cię zara w dupę kopnę to Ci się odechce moich kumpli straszyć! Okrasa: *dostał kopa w dupę od Wesołka i wylądował na Marsie* Nieee! Ja tam zginę...Uhh! Pascal: Poddajem siem! *Ferdek zasadził mu kopa w dupę* Ferdek: No! To się nazywa! Kop w krok! Kane: Wesoły dzięki za pomoc! A teraz chodźmy do tej babki! Kategoria:Opowiadania